A short surface adventure with Rin Kaenbyou
by TenguUK
Summary: Collecting corpse's is never a boring task. You get to see so many personalities, some are angry, some are sad, others have just given up. But this one's soul is very persistent, maybe helping him could be quite fun.


The glorious shine of the autumn's sun, it's light pierces through the sparse meadow, vibrant flowers of all warming shades danced in the sunlight, faeries swooping in and out in their mischievous play. It was a wonderful day by all regards as a sweet melodic voice sang out with the birds as a red haired girl pushed an old iron wheelbarrow through the flowered field. Her wheel treads left their mark as she occasionally batted away the odd curious fae proceeding up to the edge of the Forest of Magic. It's tall dark tree's reflected it's nature, a focal point for all things evil, ominous, and repulsive.

It wasn't a moment too soon once she took foot below the dark canopy when there was a loud sickening crack followed by an ear-splitting roar just up ahead. A sly grin replaces Rin's singing as she blitzed to see what was causing the ruckus. Dashing through the tree's a large grey mass plods away slowly, an ogre! With a bloody club in hand, it drags itself away leaving Rin examine the area. Damaged trees, blood stains, flattened plants, but…

"P-please h-help... I can't m-move..."  
A weak voice called out from next to a broken tree, the blood still pumped from his dying mouth as his weary eyes met the Kasha in a daze.  
"I… I d-don't have m-much time… h-help me…"

His pleas for help lay dormant on the cheerful Kasha, her smile full and vibrant while the poor villager bled profusely. It didn't take long before he realised what he was speaking with, his skin went white as he looked up in in a mixture of horror and pain, he knew what was to come. With his last dying breath he made one final plea to Rin. Raising up his wounded arm he held out a small pouch offering it up to her.

"Please…. Take these to…"  
He could hardly speak without coughing up blood, the ogre had broken his body entirely, the fact he had lived so long after the attack was remarkable.  
"V-illage… chieftain."

With that his eyes closed, his arm fell limp as he passed away, the pouch rolling onto the floor. There was no hesitation as Rin walk forward, grasping the corpse by the shoulders and with a grunt, placed him in the wheelbarrow. Grasping scraps of moss, tall grass and ripping tree branches she covered the barrel, hiding the body and then proceeded to pocket the pouch.

She set off once more with a smile, breaking out into another beautiful song, leaving behind the scene of battle. She set off into the meadow once more as a voice began to speak to her, the spirit of the villager still lingered, somewhat in confusion not quite grasping the situation.

"Are you going to help?"  
Her ears twitched as she stopped singing, helping humans wasn't something she did often, they did hate her with a passion for what she does.

"Well?"  
He was persistent, obviously this pouch meant something to him, he had risked his life by entering the Forest of Magic, perhaps it might be interesting to find out. She slowed to a halt, taking out the pouch and peering inside. Leaves, flowers, moss, it was just a small herbal pouch with various odds and ends, hardly something important. She frowned at it before questioning the spirit.

"What's so special about these then?"  
She continued to poke and prod the bag while she waited for the ghostly response.  
"It's medicine for the village, those plants only grow in the Forest of Magic. Please help me take them to the village, I will do anything."

Her ears flattened slightly as she cried out in laughter, "Nya ha ha! Sure, it's rare to see such a simple dying wish. Sure, I'll help you Hummie."

She sprinted across the meadow, the faeries flow out of her way in shock, some not quite fast enough, exploding in a puff of faery dust as she steamrolled them. Dashing onto a main road she blitzed past travellers, villagers and Youkai alike, many leaping out of her way and lashing out curses at her. The village wasn't that far away, the perimeter wall was visible; stretching to a halt she began to think out the next part of her adventure.

The Humans would never let her into the village, while some Youkai came and went, a Kasha was hated and feared, she would have to sneak in. But sneaking? Such a boring idea, dumping the barrel in a nearby bush she took hold of the pouch and held it in her mouth. Running forward she leapt into the air, a vibrant black and red mist erupted out of her as she pounced into a cat form. Sprinting at full speed, her tails lashing behind her she made one heroic bound at the gate, clearing it in one. The Gate Guards had no time to react as the watched her in awe.

Landing onto the dusty path numerous villagers looked around in confusion as the cat sprung forward continuously towards the most luxurious building of the village. Leaping and pouncing off walls and thatched roofs as she travelled at some speed. An old man with a staff was in sight, his white beard and old friendly face looked at her in shock as she let go of the pouch, it flew through the air landing at his feet.

She didn't linger, there was already a few angry looking villagers glaring at her as she leapt up onto the rooftops, taking the same rough route out of the village, the Gate Guards even more confused as she flew over them once more. She sprinted another few meters before bounding back into a cloud of smoke once more, her humanoid figure running to the hidden wheel barrel. She hadn't even broke into a sweat as she pulled the barrel out of the bushes.

"Thank you."  
She chuckled lightly at his response, it was rare that spirits were grateful to her; perhaps it might be more fun to help the last wishes of the deceased. She headed off back towards the underground, singing once more as the spirit lay silent, satisfied with what had happened.


End file.
